The Problem with Summer
by ink.and.petals
Summary: A collection of Tom/Sybil smut. This switches between Downton’s era and modern day, however it’s mostly set around 1920s.
1. The Problem with Summer

_Incase you missed the blurb, I rated this an M although it isn't massively graphic, however it is relatively explicit sex._

 _This story is uncompleted because I might add further smut stories to this doc, but this individual one-shot (ie chapter) is completed._

 _I'll leave it with you to decide whether or not you wish to read this, but if you do I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!_

 _Rose x_

Sybil's eyes couldn't help but wander above the pages of her book to peak over at her husband. She watched, with great satisfaction, as Tom undressed for bed, dramatically throwing her head down every time he glanced her way. Of course he knew she was watching him, but he didn't mind one bit. After all, it wasn't as if it was anything she hadn't seen before.

The city of Dublin had been smothered in a heat wave these past few weeks, which had led to a challenge between the young couple. Whoever disposed of their nightclothes first, therefore sleeping bare, would have to wash and dry the dishes for the entire week. It was, like all games, fun at first. But now, nine days in, they had realised their mistake. This fault in the plan was one neither were prepared to admit, yet it tortured them both deeply. For of course, not being allowed to enter bed naked held more problems, and indeed tension, than they'd anticipated.

Tom clambered onto the covers beside his beloved, en route opening the window to allow a breeze to sweep the furnace-like room.

Sybil did her best to keep her attention solely on her book and not on the hand that was tracing the hem of her nightdress. However, her eyelids fell closed and just in time she suppressed a giggle when his lips joined this place on her chest.

"It's too hot," she managed to whisper, tracing a single finger over the thin layer of stubble on his jawline.

"For what?" his voice was deep, so very deep, and hoarse with longing for her, which, of course, did little to assist Sybil in her quest of refusal. She always had found this side of Tom so very, very attractive. But she would not give in this easily. Oh no, he would need to try much harder than this. And, secretly of course, she desperately hoped he would.

"Sharing body heat," she explained, running her palm down his neck and across his chest, tracing the shape of his hard muscles that were imprinted on his shirt. Her voice was beautifully innocent as she said, "We should go to sleep, darling,"

He kissed and nipped her neck, and almost, _almost_ , a hum escaped her lips. "Love, if you're hot take off your gown."

"That'll mean I lose. And we can't have that."

She bent her wrist down his trousers and circled his waist repeatedly, teasing him.

"We _can_ have that," he insisted, a sharp intake of breath his only response to her actions. "My darling, darling, Sybil," his lips moved further down her chest, closer to where they both desired him to go.

She, in response, moved her hand down his inner thigh, stroking his skin. She could feel him begin to harden, and with a triumphant smile she murmured, "Shall I take your trousers off?"

He mocked, "That'll mean I lose. And we can't have that."

"We _can_ have that,"

She shuffled down so he hovered directly above her, but neither lost their hold on one another.

He whispered against her ear, "There's a problem with summer. A very serious one."

His actions turned her response into more of a whimper. "Oh?"

"The heat makes you remove clothes. And that means I can't resist you."

"I have my clothes on."

"Not for much longer."

"Really? I'm not so sure..."

He pressed his lips against the bulge of her cleavage which was not sheltered by the cotton and whispered, "Really,"

She wanted him to go lower just as much as he did.

She caved ever so slightly, deeply sighing with the sensation of his soft lips and sharp nibble, and she arched her back so their bodies were pressed together. Next she traced his groin and he softly moaned in desperation, needing her just as fiercely as she needed him.

He said into her neck, "I don't remember any rule specifying _where_ we can sleep naked, other than the bed."

She turned her face so their cheeks were touching and lightly giggled with passionate excitement and honest relief. However, the former emotion greatly overpowered the latter. "That is a _very_ good thought."

He withdrew himself and she rose promptly after, both shredding their clothes as they ran to the sofa.

Once there she crashed down and, considerably gentler, he lowered himself on top. With wild passion they smashed their lips together, losing all control of their tongues' exploration but managing (just about) to keep their hands in check. Their skin was hot, so hot it burnt in beautiful, hypnotic fire that took over.

She ripped apart her legs and sealed them around him, squeezing his waist as he entered her centre.

Both were gasping and panting and moaning and aching for more of this beauty, this liberation, this _perfection_ that they found in only each other.

After, they returned to bed nude, but both had temporarily forgotten their challenge. There _was_ a game on their minds, however - a marvellous, spectacularly thrilling game that with each other, neither could lose.

Sybil spoke first.

"That was wonderful."

"It always is." His finger circled her breast before running down her breastbone and continuing to trace the curves of her other.

She whispered, "I think we're both on washing up duty this week,"

His lips curled upward slightly. "I reckon so,"

"I don't know how I ever lived without... that,"

She soon joined in with his laugh; it was a contagious, heavenly sound that filled her heart with a warm spark each time she heard it.

Their laughter died down and his expression fell serious. "Sybil..."

"Mm?"

"You'd tell me, wouldn't you? If I ever pushed you too far,"

"You know I would. I love you, Tom. And with love comes honesty and trust."

He pulled her close, but this time in a safe, comforting manner. He kissed her head and she burrowed into his warmth, no longer concerned with the earth's heat yet desperately savouring his. The blankets beneath them were cool, and in his arms she would only ever feel contentment.

With a perfect end to the night, he whispered, "I love you too, Sybil. Very, very much."


	2. The Curse

**_Warning: if you feel uncomfortable with menstruation discussions I think it would be wise to skip this chapter._**

 _I've recently read a BBC article (https/www.bbc.co.uk/bbcthree/article/7d820559-c421-488a-af53-4027965341fb) on how some women love sex on their period, for reasons of comfort and assurance as well as fulfilling urges. It was really interesting to read, and I could fully understand their reasoning, as bizarre is it first sounds._

 _My way of absolutely comprehending, sympathising and exploring a subject, whatever it may be, is in most cases to force it upon fictional characters and see how it plays out. So this oneshot is going to be smut - when Sybil is on her period._

 _I haven't read anything like this before although I have done some research (as well as my own experience with 'the curse') so I have no idea how this will turn out, but I'd really like to hear some feedback._

 ** _This isn't so much about how having her period changes the sex but more about Tom and Sybil's views on the matter. So although certainly smut, also a great deal of fluff._**

 _The Curse_

They laughed as they unceremoniously crashed onto the bed, Tom's fingers hastily unfastening his wife's dress. As he did this he dropped kisses along her neck and up over her face, leaving her completely lost in the sensation. She was glad she was underneath, for she was sure her limbs would have buckled if she were above him. She swayed her body so he could unweave the clasps, the back of her throat humming with an emotion that she wouldn't describe as lust - it was more than mere lust.

"Sit up," he murmured against her delicate skin, nipping her a little.

She wasn't sure how she found the strength to move her body from this heavenly state, but she did, and she groaned with delight when she felt his bare chest press against her breasts, his fingers through her hair. Her hands on his waist were beginning to be rid of these selfish trousers that kept Tom's skin all for themselves, starting to...

And then she remembered.

"Tom..." the urgency in her voice caught his attention.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, not at all, I just... you see I..."

This was not a conversation she wished to be having in her second week of marriage. But, she wondered, if not now, when? Surely it was better to clear the air, in case one morning her body surprised her and they woke to red-stained sheets...

Her face was turning as red as other areas of her body. Noticing this he lifted his hand and tenderly caressed her face. "If you don't want to - "

"I do, I do want to, very much, but..." she swallowed, suddenly conscious of the bloated sensation she felt in her stomach. As naturally as she could as to not draw his attention, she gently laid her arm across this place. "Are you aware of the curse that women have?"

Tom smiled, something she really hadn't expected. It wasn't a cocky smile, not even a cheeky one, but a gentle, welcoming rise of the lips that eased her tensing muscles.

"Are _you_ aware I have three sisters?"

God, she was grateful for those girls.

"Well then you'll know what I'm trying to say."

"You're bleeding?"

A nod of her head was suffice confirmation.

"So you don't want to?"

After a great deal of hesitation she answered, "I _do_ want to, but I thought you wouldn't."

"Darling, I don't mind."

She almost choked on his words, something which before this moment she would have deemed impossible.

"But... it's _blood_! The smell is revolting, and it makes you feel... big, I suppose, as if you're about to burst, which isn't the most attractive look, and..."

He couldn't help but find the way she stumbled over her words adorable. He quietened her by sealing his lips over hers, his fingers gently brushing the curve of her waist.

He kept his lips over hers, running his hand down her slightly bulging stomach, and her body coiled a little in self-consciousness. His fingers stayed upon this swollen part of her body, drawing mindless patterns as his tongue tangled with hers, and after not too long he felt her relax.

"You are beautiful..." he murmured, kissing each of her breasts as she whimpered. "So, so beautiful..."

He covered her hardened nipple with his mouth and began to suck, causing her to moan and completely forget about her worries. He made her feel desired, treasured, _beautiful_ , and even her own body couldn't stop that.

He kissed her breasts again, then up her neck to her lips, taking her in his arms and pulling her down beside him. They were lying opposite, and if Sybil were not in such a glorious place she would have thought how right it was, that they were equal in this way.

She ran her hands down his chest, feeling the soft hairs underneath her fingertips, and once she reached his stomach she immediately began her previous work of removing his trousers and pants.

His skin was hot and a little sweaty, as she suspected was hers, and she pulled him as close as physically able so she could kiss him harder.

His hand paused at her knickers, and after a hurried "Yes," from his wife he tugged them off, revealing her wet core and tight backside. He squeezed the latter with his hand, sending a giggle up her throat and down into his.

He rolled her onto her back, causing her to squeal, and with gasps and groans entered her. Quick to find their rhythm he rubbed against her clit, resulting in her panting and screaming and laughing.

Soon he released, fully entering her, and they both moaned with the pure joy of it.

Once they'd caught their breath she pushed him back down onto the bed before laying her head on his chest.

"Gosh," she giggled. "I didn't think I'd enjoy it that much, while I'm in the middle of the curse."

"I'm glad you did."

She sighed in full contentment. "Thank you for making me feel beautiful."

He kissed the top of her head, stroking her arm that was draped across his waist. "You _are_ beautiful."


	3. Steam On the Walls

_Very M!_

 _On another note entirely, does anyone know any good Tom/Sybil prompts or where I can find them? Please leave a comment if you know :)_

 _Enjoy!_

"Sybil I have work to do,"

"Yes, yes you do. Very important work, darling..."

She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed his lips so very, very tenderly, relishing in the knowledge of what she was doing to him. She took his hands and held them on her rump, pushing her perfectly-rounded breasts against his toned chest, and as a result she heard a sharp breath escape his lips.

Tom withdrew his hands. "I need to finish this article,"

"And you will. But I need a shower, and as I recall so do you..."

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued and very much enjoying the thought of what his wife was suggesting. But as much as he might want to, he needed to finish his work.

Yet Sybil, desperate for inatmacy (and all that went with it), changed his mind when she decided now was the time to play _that_ card.

Down fell her dress.

 _Oh God help me_ , he thought as he did his best to keep his eyes on her own and not on her beautiful, curvy figure.

She turned away from him, her knickers emphasising her maginifinet curves which he so longed to take in his hands. She turned her head over her shoulder, her lush lips that beckoned for a kiss slightly parted.

"Are you coming?"

Was it his imagination, or was her voice more demanding than usual?

Temptation got the better of him and he rolled up his shirt, revealing his muscular torso. This time, it was Sybil who was hypontised.

He unfastened his trouser belt, and began to pull them off his legs. _Why are you taking so long?!_ Sybil wanted to scream, although she kept her mouth closed, making sure to pout her lips in a way he'd previously remarked he loved her to do.

Finally, when it was just his boxers that concealed him, she strode forward and so very slowly peeled them from his skin, not losing eye contact for a moment. After, he did the same to her, removing her undergarments in a torturously slow manner.

However, their pace picked up as they made their way to the shower.

It was Sybil who set the temperature, cooler than she alone bathed in but hotter than her beloved did (for she was certain if she showered at the temperature Tom did she would freeze to death).

Once they'd climbed in, Sybil tilted her face back against the droplets, lifting her arms above her head so she not only exposed but drew his attention to the way the water followed her figure. She looked over at him, suppressing a smile as she witnessed the lust in his eyes.

Tom poured shampoo across his hand so their was no surface of skin left. He then began to massage the soap into Sybil's head, stroking her dark curls that tumbled down her face.

"Hmm," she murmured, throwing her head further into his hands.

One hand remained where it was, yet the other, silky from the strawberry-scented soap, journeyed down her side, heightening her senses. He ran a single finger below her stomach, and she shivered against his touch, fighting the urge to squeeze her legs together. He pulled her right back against him, and she gasped when she felt his finger so close to her centre, her thigh tingling where he touched her.

 _Finish,_ she internally begged. _Please._

Despite her silent pleas, he moved his finger, back up to her hair which he rinsed free, leaving a luxurious scent upon her. Despite facing away from him, she could feel his eyes follow the bubbles down her body.

She stepped forward, deciding it was time for payback.

After lathering her hands in body soap, she stroked his skin with her hands, beginning at his shoulders which she gently massaged. He sighed as she moved further down him, circling his nipples and caressing his groin... before she retreated as he had done.

"Turn around," she said.

She began the same journey but this time from the other side, scraping her fingernails down that sensitive spot on his back. She pulled herself behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, gingerly running her fingers up the inside of his thighs.

As he had done, when it became apparent he wanted more she withdrew herself, turning her body in a fashion which could only be described as captivating.

He took her hands in his own and held them above her, pinning her back against the icy wall. He moved his lips close, so close if he had not moved precisely in the way which he did they would have touched.

There was steam on the walls, but it wasn't solely due to the water.

"I want you..." she whispered, so, _so_ , desperate for the taste of his lips.

Tom chuckled slightly before cupping her right breast in his palm and gently squeezing whilst she let out a moan.

"God, you're beautiful..." he nipped her neck, down to her shoulder and then up again. She grabbed onto his shoulders, caressing the waves of muscle on his arms, before her hands glided up and curled around his neck.

Finally, he pressed his lips against hers and neither could stop a groan at the pure beauty of each other.

His hand left her breast, once again moving down her body. He tickled the top of the inside of her thigh before gently flicking her centre, sending a rippling buzz through her. He broke away his lips and spun her around, her heart screaming with anticipation. Softly as not to hurt her he peeled away her barriers, and up went his index finger.

"Crikey!" she just about managed to whimper through the moans, her pleasure flying higher and higher.

He laughed against her neck, his eyes sparkling with glee. "I think we can do better than a 'crikey'!"

Another of his fingers entered, gliding further into her and rubbing against her clit, faster, faster, until she screamed,

"OH GOD TOM!"

He kissed the skin on her neck, muttering a smug, "That's more like it, darling."

Her whole body was throbbing and exploding with sparks; oh it was heavenly!

"More!" she begged, the taste of him flickering across her lips.

He thrust harder and she screamed with the perfection of the feeling, digging her nails underneath his skin on his forearm.

Once the pleasure began to fall she stood, breathless, staring at the beautiful man she called her husband.

"Thank you," she whispered, cradling his cheeks in her hands.

She sealed her lips over his, this time slower and fulfilled.

"You're welcome," he said, not believing she needed to thank him but accepting her offer anyway.

He kissed her again, and her arms wrapped around his neck as his did to her waist.

"Ah!" Sybil squealed, clutching tighter onto her husband as they fell victim to the downpour of freezing water.

Tom shielded her from the worst of the enemy although of course he teased her mercilessly.

"Don't like the cold, Milady?"

"We must have used up all the hot water!" she cursed, wrapping herself in her arms to save the sensitive areas of her body from become subject to this evil. "It's not funny, Tom!"

"If you're that cold, we'll just have to get out, won't we?"

She sighed, stepping forward. "I suppose. TOM!" she screamed when he picked her up and momentarily held her underneath the flow.

Once he'd pulled her back to safety he could barely speak from laughing so hard, although Sybil's mood was very different indeed.

"You will pay for that, Tom Branson."

"We'll see about that..."


End file.
